


Не тот человек

by Sulamen



Series: WTF Bucky Barnes 2018 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Поначалу Боб ещё пытался хорохориться, насмехаться, громко грозил дружками из доков, но когда его начали бить ногами, быстро сдулся и вместо этого принялся орать, что они взяли не того.





	Не тот человек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально на зимний WTF Kombat 2018 для команды [Баки Барнса](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5563553).

     Поначалу Боб ещё пытался хорохориться, насмехаться, громко грозил дружками из доков, но когда его начали бить ногами, быстро сдулся и вместо этого принялся орать, что они взяли не того. Что это ошибка, он же просто Боб Мартинс, его с кем-то спутали! Он ничего не знает, он не связан ни с какой бандой, ничего не видел, не слышал, отпустите, умоляю! Он всё сделает, только не надо!  
     Кто бы его ни бил, этот человек не обращал внимания на его вопли. Боб не знал, кто это, потому что тот не произнёс ни слова, а сам Боб ничего не видел из-за натянутого на его голову мешка. Успевшие онеметь руки были связаны за спиной и прикручены к какому-то металлическому крюку, вбитому прямо в бетонный пол.  
     – Я ни в чём не виноват! – прохрипел Боб, задыхаясь от удара под дых, и тут же замычал, получив тяжёлым ботинком по лицу. Рот мгновенно наполнился кровью и с членораздельной речью пришлось распрощаться.  
     Снова получив ногой в живот, Боба стошнило прямо в плотный мешок, вперемешку остатками обеда и крошевом зубов. Ещё раз по лицу – и оставшиеся в дёснах осколки сильнее разодрали уже появившиеся на разбитых губах ранки, а блевотина размазалась по лицу, забиваясь в рот и нос. В этот самый момент Боб не выдержал и позорно обделался прямо в свои модные штаны, в которых собирался этим вечером танцевать с милашкой-Энни. О, Боже, хоть бы Энни поняла, что он не продинамил её, а попал в передрягу! Хоть бы она начала его искать!  
     Избиение, молчаливое, страшное, продолжалось. Боб уже не мог кричать, только тихо хрипеть на каждый удар. Ему стало всё равно, что он весь в дерьме, блевоте, крови и соплях, он просто хотел, чтобы всё это прекратилось.  
     Через некоторое время показалось, что Бог его услышал. Шаги страшного человека отдалились. Боб замер, не веря своей надежде, но потом палач вернулся, а на ногу обрушился удар чего-то потяжелее ботинка. Хрустнули кости, и Боб на практике выяснил, что всё ещё способен орать. Дубина, или что это было, врезалась в предплечье, ломая очередную кость. Всё тот же проклятый ботинок наступил на перелом, и жертва избиения наконец-то потеряла сознание от боли. Впрочем, его это не спасло.  
     Боб не знал, что ему ещё трижды предстоит прийти в себя, прежде чем болевой шок и кровопотеря навсегда избавят его от любых страданий.

* * *

     – Баки! – радостно привстал на постели Стив и тут же нахмурился: – Ты поздно.  
     Только что вернувшийся Барнс устало улыбнулся и поспешил уложить друга обратно.  
     – Не дёргайся, Стив. Лежи, чего скачешь? Всё со мной нормально. Попалась подработка.  
     Подчиняясь чужим рукам, Стив покорно откинулся на подушку. Не то чтобы он мог встать, свежий перелом ноги мешал ему даже толком сидеть. А толком лежать мешали разукрасившие костлявую спину синяки. Лицо тоже пестрело синими и жёлтыми разводами, хорошо хоть, отёки успели спасть.  
     У Баки в очередной раз сжалось сердце. Когда три дня назад он нашёл Стива в таком состоянии, его чуть удар не хватил. Пришлось самому волочь друга в больницу, потому что вызов на дом ни один из них не потянул бы. Стив вообще собирался просто отлежаться, не тратя крайне скромные финансы на врача, даже такого дешёвого, как местный, Бруклинский эскулап. Стив кривился от боли и сам же успокаивал Баки, что всё в порядке, руки не сломаны и пальцы целы, а для художника это самое важное. Теперь Баки жил у друга, пока тот не встанет на ноги в самом буквальном смысле слова.  
     – Подработка? – удивился и одновременно встревожился Стив. – Куда тебе ещё больше работать? Баки, ты себя угробишь!  
     – Это была одноразовая халтурка, – покачал тот головой и постарался как можно незаметнее переложить принесённые деньги в жестянку. Но Стив всё равно увидел.  
     – Баки!  
     – Стив. Ты болен. Тебе надо много есть и покупать лекарства.  
     – Но я не смогу тебе вернуть…  
     – Станешь знаменитым художником – купишь мне шикарный автомобиль. Я очень меркантильный и обязательно напомню, знай это.  
     Стив улыбнулся и чуть расслабился. Наконец-то.  
     На самом деле, денег было совсем немного. Часы этого подонка Мартинса стоили не так дорого, как он похвалялся. Скупщика Баки знал не первый год, тот не стал бы его обманывать. Не из-за такой мелочи, во всяком случае.  
     Священник в церкви любил говорить о чувстве вины и всепрощении, но никакой вины Баки за собой не чувствовал, и уж тем более не собирался прощать подобную тварь. Стива, хлипкого, но излишне инициативного мозгляка, частенько поколачивали, чего греха таить. Но только не так, чтобы аж до переломов, до невозможности заработать себе на скудную еду. А Стив даже не нарывался на этот раз.  
     Злость, вроде бы утолённая, снова поднималась в груди удушающей волной.  
     – Баки, – мягко окликнул Стив, чутко уловивший изменения в его настроении. – Расскажи-ка лучше, что там у тебя с твоей последней. Как, говоришь, её зовут, Энни?  
     – Ладно, сопляк, – снова успокаиваясь, фыркнул Баки и удобно вытянулся на полу рядом с узкой кроватью, – внемли мудрости опытного ловеласа.  
     Ради Стива, такого светлого, чистого, Баки был готов на всё. Даже притвориться кем-то лучшим, не таким человеком, какой он есть на самом деле.


End file.
